The present invention relates to an improved oil filter, and more particularly to an improved oil filter capable of removing micron metallic particles, especially micron ferric particles which cannot be removed by conventional oil filters.
Oil filters are necessary in motor vehicles and motorcycles for cleaning motor oil used for cooling and lubricating elements of the engines thereof. In doing this, oil filters may carry away metallic particles, especially ferric particles, resulting from frictional contact between elements. However, conventional oil filters are not capable of removing micron particles having an average width smaller than 10 microns. The unfiltered micron ferric particles circulate in the engine, scraping and causing damage to inner walls of the cylinders, as well as damaging other elements.
The present invention provides an improved oil filter which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.